lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Recon
Kimberly Joseph - Cindy Chandler Sheila Kelley - Zoe Rebecca Mader - Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Ava | costars=Allen Cole - Sergeant Mickey Graue - Zach Kiersten Havelock - Emma Christopher Johnson - Police Officer Fred Koehler - Seamus | uncredited=Michael Green - Lawyer }} é o oitavo episódio da 6ª Temporada e o 111º episódio de Lost; e foi ao ar no dia 16 de março de 2010. Locke dá uma missão para Sawyer. Sinopse Flash-sideways timeline (2004) que ele não é um golpista.]] James está na cama com Ava. Ava lembra a ele sobre um encontro. Veste-se, então pega uma maleta que abre e deixa cair uma grande quantidade de notas no chão. Ele explica que o dinheiro é um investimento e que ele não vai demorar muito. De repente, Ava pega uma arma e a aponta para ele. Ela diz que ele é um tolo se acreditava que ela cairia para um golpe tão básico, mas James lhe diz que ela é o tolo, porque toda a situação é um conjunto de: a sala está grampeada e rodeada por policiais. Ele explica que os policiais só querem o seu marido e incentivá-la a se salvar jogando bem e tendo a mala para o marido. Ava não acredita nele, por isso James diz que o código "LaFleur", e uma equipe policial liderada por Miles irrompe na sala e prende Ava. Miles joga para Sawyer o seu crachá da polícia de Los Angeles, e Sawyer se refere ao Miles como "parceiro". Back in the police station, Detective James Ford is calling a list of men named Anthony Cooper. As he rings one, pretending to be handling a missing property case and asking whether the man was in Alabama in 1976, Miles arrives with a mug of coffee for him and overhears the name "Anthony Cooper." James hastily hangs up and attempts to hide the list. Miles inquires about the call, and James claims that it was an old buddy, setting him up with Los Angeles Lakers tickets. Miles wonders if James met this friend in Palm Springs when he went there last weekend. James looks puzzled for a second at the mention of Palm Springs. Then he recovers and talks about getting drunk and having a good time there. Miles reminds him that he has a blind date with a co-worker of that evening. As James tries to back away from the date, Miles regards him suspiciously. Miles suddenly tells him that he needn't tell lies and encourages James to always be truthful to him. James seems upset and tells Miles that that he has no reason to lie to him. James is dressed up and arrives at a bar. He rings Miles to ask what his blind date looks like and Miles explains that she's a redhead. James sees a redhead alone at the bar and approaches her; she confirms her name is Charlotte. They dine and Charlotte tells James that she's an archaeologist. She asks James why he decided to become a cop. He tries to make light of the question by making reference to the Steve McQueen movie Bullitt. Charlotte replies that she wants the real reason, not the one he uses with all his other women. He smiles and says that at a certain point in his life he could have become either a cop or a criminal; he chose cop. Later, they are in bed together at James' place and Charlotte asks to borrow a t-shirt. He directs her to one of his drawers as he goes to the kitchen for water. Charlotte rummages in the drawer and finds a folder marked "Sawyer." A photo showing a couple with their son slips out, and as Charlotte opens the folder to replace it she sees an old newspaper cutting about a man killing himself and his wife, while their 9 year old son survived. The photo in the clipping is the same as the one that fell out of the folder. James comes in and flies into a rage. He tells Charlotte to leave. The next day at the LAPD, 's brother is asking the desk sergeant about Charlie's arrest at the airport on a drugs charge. Liam approaches James but James tells him that that is not his department. Miles emerges and abruptly tells James to come with him. Miles is furious because he has traced James' credit card transactions and discovered that James was in Australia, not in Palm Springs as he had claimed. Miles talks about trust, but James tells him that what he was doing in Australia is none of Miles' business. Miles says that he is not James' partner anymore and leaves. James stares at himself in a mirror on the wall, then punches his reflection in it, smashing the mirror. That evening, James arrives home and prepares a microwave frozen dinner. He sits down to watch an old episode of Little House on the Prairie. A little girl, Laura, tells her father that she would be devastated if anything ever happened to him and her mother. Her father tells her that if you live your life worrying about the future, life will be over before you know it. He tells her that people aren't really gone once they die, and that you hold on to their good memories until you see them again. James appears affected by this, and goes to Charlotte's apartment with a sunflower and a six pack of beer. Charlotte tells him that he blew it, and closes the door in his face. James leaves the sunflower in front of her door and walks off dejectedly. Later, as Miles leaves the LAPD office, James calls him over to his car. Miles reluctantly gets in and James hands him the folder marked "Sawyer." James explains that when he was 9 years old, his father was conned by a man named Sawyer. James' father was so upset that he shot James' mother and then committed suicide. He tells Miles that the only lead he has is the name Anthony Cooper; he went to Australia to follow it. He says that when he finds Cooper he's going to kill him. Miles asks why he has never told him this, and James tells him that he knew Miles would have tried to talk him out of it. Miles admits that this is true. As they speak, the sound of a police siren approaches and a blue sedan suddenly broadsides into the driver's side of James' car. The sedan's driver jumps out and makes a dash for it as James and a squad car pursue her. After a foot chase down an alley, James captures the woman and slams her against a gate. He is surprised when he realizes that he recognizes her. It is Kate, the woman he encountered at LAX and passively helped in getting away from other law enforcement personnel. Original timeline (2007) and Kate reunite again.]] Outside of Claire's hovel, Sawyer wakes Jin and tells him that Claire and Locke said that they will be back by sunrise. Jin tells him that the two of them have to get out of there, but Sawyer says he's with Locke. Jin tells him that it's not Locke, and Sawyer replies that he knows but doesn't care who he is, as long as he can get them off the Island. Jin says he won't leave without Sun. Sawyer says that if she's there they will not leave without her. As they speak, the Man in Black in his Locke form leads his group into the camp. There are 20 of them in all, including Sayid and Kate. mysteriously takes Kate's hand.]] Inside her hut, Claire packs a few belongings and goes to the cradle to tuck in the make-do skeleton doll of Aaron. Kate comes in and asks Claire what's in the cradle. Claire replies that it's all she's had. The Man in Black calls everyone together. He says that he understands they have questions and he will make himself available, but not now. He wants to take advantage of daylight and get moving. Cindy wants to know what happened to the people who stayed at the Temple. The Man in Black pauses before saying that the black smoke killed them all. Zach begins to cry and "Locke" goes to Zach and Emma and comforts them, promising them that he'll keep them safe. Claire takes Kate's hand and Kate reacts with uncertainty to this gesture. Sawyer approaches Kate and asks about all of their friends. With great concern, Kate asks him if he is now with Locke. Sawyer tells her that he is not with anybody. justifies his recent actions in the Temple.]] They trek until "Locke" says there is a clearing ahead where they will be for several days. Sawyer interrupts and asks when they're getting off of the Island. The Man In Black is annoyed at the interruption and suggests that they talk in private. Once aside, an angry Man in Black tells Sawyer that he wishes he hadn't interrupted him. Sawyer sarcastically apologizes and asks how "Locke" knew to rescue people from "the smoke thing." The Man in Black says he is the smoke thing. Sawyer is incredulous that all those people were killed and asks why. The Man in Black replies that he gave them the opportunity to leave peacefully, but they didn't take it. He explains with conviction that those people believed they were protecting the Island from him, whereas all he wants to do is leave. He says that it is either "kill or be killed," and he doesn't want to be killed. finds Kate's dress in the Hydra cages.]] They arrive at the beach with a view of Hydra Island. The Man in Black tells Sawyer to take an outrigger to Hydra Island to do some recon. He tells Sawyer that he will find Ajira Flight 316 over there, and that he has reason to believe that some of the passengers that remain mean to do harm to him and his group. Sawyer asks what to do if he finds people over there who want to harm him. The Man in Black tells him that he's not worried, because Sawyer is the best liar he ever met. He tells Sawyer to gain their trust, find out whatever he can, and then return. When Sawyer asks why he is doing all of this, the Man in Black tells him that they're going to use the plane to fly off of the island and never come back. Sawyer takes the outrigger over to Hydra Island. As he walks to find the plane, he sees the cages where he and Kate were held prisoner and finds the dress that she wore at that time. He wistfully reflects on their time there. attempts to murder Kate, blaming her for Aaron's disappearance.]] Kate sits down to talk to a distant Sayid. She asks him if he believes Locke can get them off the Island and Sayid says yes. She asks if he is okay and he says that he is not. Claire suddenly attacks Kate from behind, trying to stab her in the throat with a large knife. Kate screams for Sayid to help her as she is overpowered, but he looks on disinterestedly. "Locke" appears and roughly throws Claire off of Kate, saying that Kate did what she had to do by taking Aaron when she couldn't find Claire. He slaps Claire full in the face and grasps her, saying her behavior is completely inappropriate. Kate is distraught and when the Man in Black asks her if she's alright, she angrily yells that she is not. She looks on in disbelief at the circumstances as he squats to talk with Claire. is taken captive by Zoe and the rest of her team.]] On Hydra Island, Sawyer finds the plane. He checks its condition and then finds charcoal from a fire. Drag marks in the sand lead him to a pile of decaying bodies. Sawyer draws his gun when he hears and then sees a woman running from him. He chases her and brings her down. She calls herself Zoe and claims to be the only one left alive of the survivors from Ajira Flight 316. She says that she heard screaming while she was collecting wood, and when she came back to the campsite the others were all dead. Sawyer walks with her to the outrigger as she asks a lot of questions about the group he is with, including whether they have guns. They reach the outrigger, and Sawyer asks her where she was headed on the plane. Zoe hesitates as she explains that she was on the way to Guam to see a friend. This appears to tip Sawyer off, and he pulls his pistol on her. She whistles and four men appear from the bushes with rifles; they take Sawyer prisoner. offers to show Kate where he sent Sawyer.]] Kate is sobbing in a grove apart from the others. "Locke" joins her and apologizes to Kate for Claire's attack, saying he has to take responsibility for Claire's behavior. He reveals he told Claire that the Others had her baby. Kate asks why he would say that and he tells her that Claire was devastated without Aaron, so he gave her something to hate in order to keep her going. He goes on to say that hearing the truth from Kate caused Claire to release all of the anger she had been holding on to for so long. He promises that he will keep Kate safe and that everything will be alright. Kate asks where Sawyer went, and the Man in Black, offering his hand out to help her get up, tells her that he will show her. She gets up without his help. shares his mother-issues with Kate.]] He takes Kate to the beach and points out Hydra Island as the place he sent Sawyer. Kate recognizes it as the island she and Sawyer were locked in cages. The Man in Black admits to Kate that he is not a dead man. He says that he knows what Kate is feeling because his mother was crazy. He says that a long time ago, before he looked like he does now, he had a mother who was very disturbed. As a result of that he had some "growing pains" and problems that he is still trying to work his way through, problems that could have avoided had things been different. Kate asks him why he told her this story. He replies, "Because now Aaron has a crazy mother too." Later, Claire finds Kate and makes a heartfelt and teary apology. Kate remains very wary as Claire falls on her sobbing and thanking her for taking care of Aaron. Kate eventually relents and returns the hug. and Sawyer make a deal.]] As Sawyer is taken to the submarine at the Hydra Island Dock, he notices armed people erecting pylons around the dock, similar to the sonic fence on the main Island. Zoe takes him inside the sub and in a corridor Sawyer notices a padlocked door. Zoe take him to a room where Charles Widmore introduces himself. Widmore asks if Sawyer knows who he is. Sawyer replies that he is the man who sent a freighter to the island with orders for the crew to kill them all. Widmore denies murdering the people from the Ajira flight. Sawyer is direct about John Locke sending him to the island and what Locke's purpose was. He says that they both know that the man who sent him is not really Locke. Sawyer offers Widmore a deal: he will tell "Locke" that the coast is clear and that he didn't find anybody. Then he'll bring "Locke" right to Widmore's doorstep and Widmore can kill him. In exchange the people with Sawyer don't get touched and they get safe passage off of the island. Widmore agrees to this deal. informs the Man in Black about Widmore's plans.]] Sawyer arrives back at the beach and is joined by the Man in Black. Sawyer tells him all the passengers are dead. The Man in Black asks him what happened and Sawyer reveals everything about Widmore and his crew, the submarine, the pylons similar to those surrounding the DHARMA barracks, and the deal he made with Widmore. The Man in Black tells Sawyer that he appreciates Sawyer's loyalty. Sawyer replies that "a deal's a deal." After nightfall, Sawyer sits down next to Kate who is poking at a fire. She asks Sawyer what he's doing running errands for Locke, and he claims he isn't running errands for anybody. He tells her about Widmore and reveals his plan to let Widmore and Locke fight it out. He says that while the two men have their hands full, he and Kate will take advantage of the situation and get off of the island for good. Kate is confused, since neither one of them is capable of flying the plane. Sawyer says, "We ain't taking the plane, Freckles, we're taking the sub." Trivia General * Charlotte aparece pela primeira vez desde , a gap of 10 episodes, and Rebecca Mader makes her first appearance since , a gap of 19 episodes. * This episode was originally broadcast on March 16 (3/16). It addresses the fate of Flight 316's survivors after the principal characters leave to go to the main Island, and is the first time the plane has been shown since . *This episode marks the first time that the name of Oceanic Flight 815 was specifically mentioned in the flash-sideways timeline. *Miles mentions his father working at a museum, suggesting Dr. Chang either never went to the Island or managed to leave following the Incident. Production notes * This episode marks Kate's 100th episode of the series. *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Matthew Fox (Jack), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Yunjin Kim (Sun), and Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) do not appear. * As of this episode, Cusick has been missing for 7 episodes, tying Harold Perrineau's absence in Season 2 for the longest streak of not appearing in an episode while still being a regular. *For the first time in Season Six, this episode does not contain a Previously on Lost. *This episode resumes the pattern of mirroring character-centricism in episodes from Season 1. In addition, the title references the eighth episode in the first season, titled . Bloopers and continuity errors *The tail number for Ajira flight 316 was N25705 when it originally appeared in the episode . However, in this episode, the same plane bears the designation N9748C. **In reality, N25705 is the tail number of a Boeing 737 currently in use by Continental Airlines. N9748C is a tail number reserved by the FAA for film use, and has been used in many other TV and film productions. *Kate slams into the rear and driver's side of James' car, yet when he stops the car in the alley to pursue her on foot, there is clearly no damage to the driver's side of the vehicle. *At the police station, Sawyer uses Microsoft Word 2007 in the flash-sideways timeline set in 2004. Media:Exemplo.ogg Temas recorrentes * The clock on Sawyer's night stand in the flash-sideways timeline reads 8:42. * Claire ataca Kate por ter levado Aaron. * O Homem de Preto revela a Sawyer que ele é o 'monstro de fumaça', mas não para o restante de seus seguidores. * The Man in Black talks about his issues with his mother. * Claire se desculpa por atacar Kate. * Kate crashes into James' car. * All the redshirt survivors from the Ajira flight have been killed from an unknown cause. * Sawyer still has feelings for Kate after coming across her dress in the cages. * Zoe lies to Sawyer about being a survivor of Ajira Flight 316. * Sawyer refers to Widmore as "Chief" and to Kate as "Freckles." * Ava refers to Sawyer as "Dimples." * Sawyer referes to the barracks as "New Otherton." * In the flash-sideways timeline, Charlotte works for Miles' father at a museum. * James and Charlotte have a one-night-stand. * James and Miles are partners in the LAPD in the flash-sideways timeline. * In the flash-sideways timeline, Liam Pace is trying to find his brother at the LAPD station, where he asks Sawyer if he knows where his brother Charlie is being held. * Sawyer says that he is pitting the Man in Black and Charles Widmore against each other in order to create a distraction that will allow him to steal the submarine. * James attempts to con Ava into taking a briefcase with a hidden tracking device to her husband, a known con man wanted by the LAPD. Storyline analysis * James and Miles are partners as detectives for the LAPD in the flash-sideways timeline, having also been partners in law enforcement for the DHARMA Initiative in the original timeline. * James and Charlotte have a one-night-stand. * After Kate's car slams into James', James runs down a fleeing Kate, then instantly recognizes her face. * The Man in Black rationalizes his slaughter of the Temple dwellers as 'kill or be killed', stating that he doesn't want to be killed. * It is revealed that Charles Widmore is seemingly against the Man in Black. Referências Culturais *'Indiana Jones': James compares Charlotte to this globe-trotting archaeologist. * Little House on the Prairie: James watches a rerun of this American television series that ran from 1974 to 1983. In the episode that James watches, Pa Ingalls tells little "half pint" that "if your live you life based on what's going to happen... before you know it your life is over." James once confessed to Kate in the original timeline that he used to be a fan of the series. * Watership Down: This novel, written in 1972 by Richard Adams, is on James' chest of drawers. The novel is a spoof of humans searching for a new home, using a society of rabbits as characters. The rabbits find what they think is utopia, but discover that it is a farm with traps and snares. They find that they have to live together or die alone, while establishing new rules by which to live. *''A Wrinkle in Time: This sci-fi children's novel, written in 1962 by Madeleine L'Engle, is on James' chest of drawers. The story follows Meg Merry, a teenager who travels in time and space with her younger brother Charles Wallace and friend Calvin O'Keefe. Their mission is to rescue her father, who is a scientist being held prisoner on an alien planet dominated by a large dark cloud called "The Black Thing." *Lancelot: This novel, written by Walker Percy in 1977, tells the story of Lancelot Lamar, an attorney who finds out he is not the father of his youngest daughter. Lamar kills his wife by blowing up their house. He ends up in a mental institution with his memories, where reality and the past get blurred for him. *Bullitt: Sawyer references this 1968 Steve McQueen police film as the reason he wanted to become a cop. Técnicas literárias * Na linha do tempo original, Sawyer é um criminoso, já na linha do tempo alternativa, James é um policial. * In the original timeline, Kate tells Sawyer that they're having rabbit for dinner; in the flash-sideways timeline, a copy of ''Watership Down is seen in James' room. * The first words that James speaks in the original timeline and the last words he speaks in the flash-sideways timeline are: "Son of a bitch!" * Miles pergunta a James se ele quer "morrer sozinho". * O Homem de Preto, na forma de John Locke, diz a Sawyer que "não quer ser morto". * Sawyer reveals to Kate that his real plan is to have Widmore and the Man in Black fight it out while Kate and he steal the submarine and leave the Island. * The Man in Black tells his group that the people who stayed at the Temple were killed by the black smoke, but now they are safe from it and he will protect them. * Sawyer, while under arrest, had passed by Boone, a brother inquiring about his sister in the Sydney police station. Sawyer, the cop, passes by Liam as he is inquiring about his brother Charlie in the L.A. police station. * The Man in Black approaches Kate in a grove of banyan trees, which have previously acted as a barrier against the Monster. * The Man in Black tells of his crazy mother and his "growing pains," a story reflected by the relationships between Claire and Aaron, Danielle and Alex, and Locke and his mother. * Although it initially seems to be that James is still a con man in the flash-sideways timeline, he is actually a cop working undercover as con man. Just as Sawyer is initially a con man in the original timeline, and he becomes the head of security for the DHARMA initiative. * With a single code word, James springs a group of armed men (police) on Ava in the motel room, saving himself from peril at gunpoint. On Hydra Island, Zoe springs a group of armed men on Sawyer with a single noise, placing him in peril at gunpoint. * The exact same theme music that is used as Kate makes her escape from Los Angeles International Airport in is playing moments before James catches Kate running out of the alley. * In the original timeline, the Man In Black tells Sawyer that he's the best liar he's ever met, whereas in the flash-sideways timeline, James seems to be a rather lousy liar who is called on it by everyone he meets. Episode references *A palavra código para acionar os policiais no quarto de motel é "LaFleur." *Miles chama Sawyer de "Jim." *Miles menciona seu pai. *Sawyer e Miles são parceiros na aplicação da lei. * The Man in Black previously mentioned 'taking care' of the remaining Ajira passengers. Sawyer is sent by him to investigate the current situation. * O Homem de Preto conta para seu grupo que a fumaça preta matou todos que deciram ficar no Templo. *Sawyer encounters the polar bear cages on Hydra Island and finds the dress that Kate was forced to wear in one of them. * vai até o escritório da delegacia de Los Angeles (LAPD), para saber sobre seu irmão Charlie, que foi preso no vôo 815 da Oceanic por posse de drogas. *In the LAPD office, James is trying to contact Anthony Cooper. *Charlotte finds copies of Watership Down, A Wrinkle in Time, and Lancelot on James' dresser. Sawyer read these books on the Island in the original timeline. *James watches an episode of Little House on the Prairie. *Sawyer tells Widmore that he knows him because Widmore sent a freighter full of mercenaries to the Island to kill everybody. * Charlotte tells Sawyer about her work as an anthropologist. *After a sexual encounter, James grabs a briefcase that falls open revealing a large sum of money in order to con Ava into a deal that will be bad for her and her husband. ** Like Cassidy, Ava does not believe the con. * Charles Widmore's men appear to be constructing a sonar fence, which is known to repel the Smoke Monster. Unanswered questions Na Ilha General * Por que a sala dentro do submarino esta trancada? * Quem matou os passageiros restantes do vôo Ajira 316? * Por que Sayid não ajudou Kate quado ela foi atacada por Claire? * O que Charles Widmore quis dizer ao afirmar que era triste o quão pouco Sawyer sabia? **Quais são os planos de Charles Widmore para o Homem de Preto? O Homem de Preto * Como o Homem de Preto espera fazer o avião da Ajira levantar voo? * Quem era a mãe do Homem de Preto? * Quais são as dores de crescimento do Homem de Preto fala? * Qual é a história entre o Homem de Preto e Charles Widmore? Realidade Paralela * Quem é a namorada de Miles? External Links ABC Press Release